


You Really Aren't A Morning Person, Are You?

by Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: dean grumpy, morning coffee, really not a morning person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:59:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me
Summary: Rose discovers how much Dean hates mornings....





	You Really Aren't A Morning Person, Are You?

<https://ibb.co/j6rsYV>

Rose awakes early, and looks beside her, her boyfriend Dean is still lying beside her, snoring softly. She softly runs over his cheek and he stirs and opens his eyes.

“Good morning baby” he grins at her, a sleepy smile.

“Hello baby.” I replied.

He grumbles before adjusting, rubbing his face against his pillow and holding Rose close to him. They stayed like that for several minutes.

“Can you make coffee for me babe?” Rose asked.

Dean grumbled about it for a few moments before giving in, getting out of bed, and draping a grey dressing gown over his shoulders and stumbling off into the kitchen. Rose lies in bed still waiting for Dean to return with the coffee, she kind of felt bad for making him get out of bed, but it would have been time to get up soon, as he and Sam were heading out on some case research or something later today. He returned a few minutes later with a couple of cups in his hands before handing one over to his wife. He then stands beside the bed, tired, sleepy look on his face, his dressing gown and holding a coffee cup in his hands like he hadn’t slept enough, like he could sleep more. Rose couldn’t help but giggle at him, and how adorable he looked like that. One of the many reason Rose had fallen in love with him, how adorable he looked when tired, and how he looked just after waking up. She loved him and sometimes even teased him about his bed hair, and his so called “grandpa” dressing gown, but he always made the excuse that it was comftable.

“What’s so funny?” he said, slightly grumpy as if still tired.

“You. You look adorable right now.” Rose smiled at him and he’s trying to hold back a grin that was trying to crack his tired look.

“I look cute when I am grumpy and tired?” he said amused.

“You really aren’t a morning person, are you?” Rose said.

“What gave you that idea?” Dean grumbled. 

“Come on, come get back in bed, watch TV in bed, and drink our coffees. Maybe a couple more hours sleep.” Rose said.

“Now you’re talking.” Dean laughed, before crawling back into bed, and taking a sip of his coffee.

“Oh, Dean. So not a morning person.” Rose giggled.

 

The End.


End file.
